


Without Me

by Ms_Sin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, BDSM, Blood, Coercion, Comfort, Confessions, Cruelty, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, F/M, Feelings, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Friendship, Gore, Humiliation, Humor, Jealousy, Kinks, Kissing, Manipulation, Pain, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Post-Borderlands 2, Romance, Roughness, Secrets, Sexual Content, Social Anxiety, Spoilers, Teasing, Tragedy, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Sin/pseuds/Ms_Sin
Summary: It was suppose to be a start of a new life a new beginning for something great. A job at Hyperion seemed to be the perfect opportunity but fate has a different plan.I left Elpis to work for the Hyperion corporation on their new space station. My timing for wanting a new life was definitely with the wrong place. A chance meeting with a lead programmer changes my whole world.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

I look into those once beautiful monochromatic eyes now with pure hate. The gunshot wound to my side bleeding through my fingers as I hold pressure to it. The pain surges from the burning wound but nothing compared to the pain of being completely betrayed. The smell of gun fire lingering in the air around us. My other arm raised with a pointed gun at him with my trigger finger ready to fire again. His gun aiming at the middle of my forehead ready for the kill shot. 

"Go ahead Jack end my misery! You're nothing more then a psycho wearing a mask!" My words definitely infuriates him as I watch his brow furrow and his grip tightens on his pistol handle.

"You really do have a death wish kiddo." His voice sends shivers down my spine. I knew he could kill me without much effort. 

How did we get to this point? He wasn't always psychotic but I missed the red flags or chose not to see them. Maybe I let myself get manipulated just so I could be close to him. It all began the moment I stepped onto the space station Helios.

* * *

"Welcome to Helios!" I read the sign as I stepped off the airship to the platform. This is the start of something new for me and hopefully profitable. I didn't believe all the promises that were made by the recruiters from Hyperion but anything was better then living on Elpis. 

Hyperion is still in the process of completing the build of Helios however certain parts are ready and they needed workers. More importantly they needed programmers to help with all the high tech equipment.

I couldn't do anything in particular that was special but I made a good enough impression on the recruiters that I was able to get hired. There's nothing left for me on Elpis and I couldn't save enough money to get off that planet so when Hyperion came looking for workers it was the perfect opportunity.

I wasn't entirely sure where I was suppose to be going so I just followed the rest of the crowd inside. Eventually getting stopped at one of the checkpoints for not having the proper I.D. I showed them the paperwork I was given then escorted by one of the guards to get my I.D. Without it I wouldn't be able to get anywhere. 

The process was fairly quick but my photo looks horrendous. After a long flight and no sleep I look a complete mess. There were so many people busy walking around and me wandering around lost. This was already turning into a not so great first day. I couldn't even bring myself to ask for help. I am not very good around a lot of people so sitting in front of computer was ideal for me.

I do end up finding a little sitting area where I plop down to look at my map. They gave all the newbies a package with instructions and information for your new life on Helios. My main objective is finding the living quarters but the map didn't make much sense to me. 

"Stupi-- wher---???" I couldn't help but mumble my frustration to myself. I didn't even notice the man that had stopped in front of me.

"You're holding it upside down kiddo." I didn't even look up at him as he took the map turning it around for me.

I stare at the map still frustrated with myself. "I am such a idiot.." I try to hold back my tears but a couple fell from my eyes anyways. "I still don't" ~sniffle~ "know where I am..."

The man sits next to me as he hands me a tissue. He is wearing a yellow Hyperion shirt and a nice pair of pants. I quickly wipe my tears away trying to get myself together. 

"Don't let anyone see you cry around here. It will make you an easy target." He takes the map from me using a pen to draw me a route to take to the living quarters. "What department will you be working for?"

"I am one of the new programmers." I look up to him as I answer his question then become completely captivated by his eyes. The different colors beautiful shades of green in one and blue in the other. I couldn't help but stare for a second feeling a hotness flush my cheeks as I quickly look back to map in his hands. 

I think he might have noticed when a smirk comes across his lips. He hands me back my map and points me in the direction I should take as he gets up from the bench.

"Thank you... ummm I don't even know your name. I am Sofia by the way." I stand up extending my hand out to his.

"John it's nice to meet you." His hand felt soft and warm in mine except for the coolness of his wedding ring on his finger.

It was kinda of a disappointing feeling that he was already taken but he seem to be nice guy so of course he was. He turns leaving in the opposite direction that he pointed out to me. With a sigh I pick up my small bag and head towards my new living quarters.

I couldn't help but think of him as I walking down the different hallways. I do hope I get to see him again at least he could be a piece of eye candy. The living area is filled with a lot of people looking for their new place. I walk by several doors finally finding mine at the end. 310 in metal plating across the door. 

According to the instructions I have to scan my badge and it should unlock the door. I scan my badge and a error code pops up. Of course after the day I am having it wouldn't work. I look around seeing that I am not the only one having a issue. By the look of it any help would take awhile to get to me.

I lean up against the door blocking others view of what I was about to do. I take my modded echo out of my bag making sure no one else watching. Hacking into simple door locks is easy especially with a few of the programs that I've written. Just a few changes to the code and scanning my I.D. then saving the new settings. I scan my card again hearing it unlock made me smile.

The living quarters definitely smaller then I expected but being a low level employee it's good enough. I walk in the door to a kitchen/living room first then from a doorway in the kitchen is the bedroom with my own bathroom. Bathroom is basic with a shower, sink, and toilet but a tub would have been preferred.

The bedroom is nothing special either with no room for a nightstand and a small closet that has a mirror on it's door. The small window view however is beautiful. It's a tiny view but the blueish aura from Elpis made me appreciate the planet a little. 

Unpacking didn't take long considering I've only brought some clothes and few other items. Everything else I had on Elpis had either been destroyed or stolen. I have a few moon rocks that don't have any value here but are still very pretty to look at. I place them along the windowsill and at some point someone had traded me some Eridium so that went on the windowsill too.

Other then the rocks and stones all I have is some clothes. Not many outfits but after I get my first check maybe I'll get few more nicer outfits. I hang my few nice outfits up. They are a little worn but will have to do for now.

At least the apartment came fully furnished or I would be sleeping on the floor. At least the recruiters didn't lie about that. Nothing in the refrigerator so at some point food shopping will have to be a to do. It's been an exhausting day already and tomorrow is going to busy too.

I take a quick hot shower then head straight to bed. The bed is small made for only one person but soft and inviting. Before I lay done I set out everything I am going to need for tomorrow. My badge, my intro packet, and a nice outfit. Now hopefully I can get some sleep even with my nerves driving me nuts.

I stare at my windowsill the rocks shining slightly from the blue aura. It doesn't take long for my eyes to feel heavy and I drift off to sleep. The warmth of the blankets engulfing me.

~buzz~buzz~buzz

The alarm waking me up from what seemed like a few minutes of sleep but was actually several hours. I wanted to get to my new office early so I could check it out before everyone else gets there. Also to give me a little extra time in case I get lost again.

First days of anything always make me so nervous and self conscious. I look at my outfit several times in the mirror to make sure I look professional. Figured I couldn't wrong with black pants and a white button up shirt. I left a couple of the buttons on the top undone. I didn't like to have things around my neck like that.

I do my hair for the like the tenth time before just pulling it into a ponytail. I didn't have any makeup or perfume at least the soap they provided has a nice smell. I triple check to make sure I have everything before I leave. Double check the door is locked as I head towards my new work place.

The route John marked for me to take led me past where we first met. I stop for a second to look around something I didn't really do yesterday. Everything is decorated in the Hyperion yellow at least the plants give it some different color. Everything else was a grayish color. 

"Sofia!" Hearing my name yelled definitely startled me. "Don't tell me you're lost again."

I look back to see John looking so very Handsome in his suit. My cheeks are starting to feel a little hot hopefully he won't notice. Not here even a day and I already have a crush on someone. Doesn't matter since he is already taken.

"No I just wanted to look around before I got to the office." I answer him with a smile.

"I am heading the same way you need to go so if you want to you can walk with me." Of course I accept his offer.

I ask him a few things about Helios and where I can find a few things. Unfortunately the store that would have the proper clothing I need hasn't been built yet. He offers to take me to a shop on Pandora but I politely decline. I am not exactly ready to go to another planet just yet.

We stop at elevator waiting for it to come down. Just a floor above us is the office space where I will be working. It occurs to me that he knows where I am working but I never asked him about what he does yet. We both get on the elevator and he only pushes the second floor button. Does he work on the same floor as me?

"So John I never did ask but what do you do here?" I was becoming more curious as we got off the elevator and walk the same direction.

"What I do do here--- wow that came out wrong." I couldn't help but giggle at him. "I am actually your boss. I am the lead programmer here."

My mouth felt like it just dropped open and my eyes wide enough to pop out of my head. My boss! I must've of looked like such a idiot yesterday. My nerves were already going crazy, now even more.

"I didn't expect that and why didn't you tell me yesterday?" I was curious why he didn't tell me before. 

"You seemed to be overwhelmed didn't want to add it to it kiddo. Besides if you knew I was your boss earlier would you of spoke so freely with me?" He is right about all of it. I was overwhelmed and I would of been more reserved if knew he was my boss.

He shows me around the make shift office space that was basically a few tables with computers on them. No one else had showed up yet so it's just me and him for now.

"Are you working here with us or do you have a fancy office?" I ask curious to know more about him.

"Actually I have a fancy office a floor above this but for today I am down here to get all the new hires adjusted." He walks me over to one of the tables pulling out the chair. "Have a seat. I can get you started early." 

I take a seat then he shows me some of the basic functions. He stays standing up slightly behind me leaning in as he shows me the login protocol. He is close enough to me that I can smell his cologne. It's such a nice scent that I am barely paying attention to what he is doing. I quickly snap myself back so I don't get caught smelling him.

He has me complete a few small tasks that are easy enough. As I look up to him he quickly moves his eyes back to the computer screen so do I. I think I might have just caught him looking down my shirt. I did smile because I did like the attention. 

More people were starting to show up and taking their different seats. No one seem to dare interrupt him while he was finishing up with me. I hope I didn't take someone else's seat but if I did no one said anything. 

"After you get use to the system check your email for the details on the project you'll be working on." I nod at him and get started on my work.

I hadn't notice all of the eyes that had been staring at me till I looked around then hearing the whisper behind me. " _Look at the boss's new favorite. She's not even that pretty."_ I wanted to turn around and punch them in the face for their remarks but I need this job.

I shake it off letting my work engulf me. The project is pretty easy. A simple coding for a program that was actually for the door locks on the apartments. I couldn't help but laugh at the project. I already knew which lines needed to be changed and gave instructions on how the new update works. 

It took a few hours to write because it dealt with more then just doing it for myself and I couldn't have everyone re scan their badges so I had to shift preexisting information over. I was so focus on what I was doing I didn't even notice mostly everyone had left.

"Sofia what are you still doing here? You should go get some lunch." I look up from my screen to see John standing with his arms folded in front him. "It's time for lunch you should get something to eat."

"I didn't have time to go food shopping yet and I am not one for big crowds so I am not going to the cafe besides I want to tinker around in the system some more." My stomach decides to rat me out.

~~grooowl~~

He shakes his head at me with disappointment as he walks towards my desk. He turns off my monitor and stares at me until I decide to make the right decision. 

"Come on I can't have you working while the others are on break." He motions for me to follow him and I do. We walk over to the elevator instead of pushing down he pushes to go up. I do look to him with some confusion.

"We're not going to the cafe?" He smiles and shakes his head at me. "Your office?" I do remember him saying his office is above this floor.

"You said you didn't like crowds besides I want to show my office off." He smiles as if he is proud of something. 

The doors open to a busy office area with a bunch of bots busy doing things. This is the first time I've seen claptraps and so many in one area. They look so dedicated to their work for the most part. I follow quickly behind him trying not to disturb the hard working robots. One of the bots did unfortunately run into me scattering a bunch of papers. John instantly turns around yelling at the poor thing as it shakes in fear. It's the first time I've actually seen him angry and it shocks me a bit so I bend down to pick up the papers. I didn't like the yelling so maybe cleaning up the mess would stop him from his fit.

"Sofia you don't have to do that." He stops yelling speaking to me more softly. He hits the bot on top of it's head. "Annoying bot."

The bots arms drop to it's sides and the poor little thing looks so defeated. I couldn't help but feel bad for it as I hand it all of the papers. 

"Thank you pretty lady!" It's mood completely changes and it perks up. I give it a little pat on top as it spins around with happiness. I didn't notice the rest of them staring until John said something.

"Now you've done it." He glares at the rest of them who quickly get back to work. The claptrap he was scolding quickly scurries off too to get away from him.

I stand back up as I fix my outfit. "They're so cute. How can you be so mean to them besides it was just an accident." I follow behind him as he shakes his head. 

His office is huge and very nice something I wish to have one day. He has me sit at the chair in front of his desk. I look around admiring what a real office looks like. All I have is a pitiful table with a computer not even a real desk. I am definitively jealous and envious of him. Must of took a lot of hard work to get all of this especially at Hyperion. The view behind his desk leaves me speechless that I couldn't help but stare at it's beauty. Memorized by it I didn't even notice all the food that John had set out for us. 

"Go ahead and eat as much as you want." He offers me a few different little sandwiches and he even splits his salad with me. He tosses me his extra water as he sits down to eat.

"John this too much you rea---" He cuts me off before I can even finish my sentence. 

"No worries cupcake. You just owe me favor now." He smiles mischievously at the last part.

"Oh and what kind of favor would that be?" I knew he was only kidding or at least I hope he was.

"Relax I am just teasing you. First couple of days here are always rough." He sits back in his chair as he eats, kicking his feet up on the desk, which made me giggle a little. Reminds me of a child at the dinner table.

We chat about few different things more small talk then anything else. He has been so nice to me these past couple days. He definitely made my first day at work a lot more enjoyable. We didn't even realize how much time had passed until his echo went.

~beep~beep~beep

"Sir Sofia never came back from lunch." Someone is quick to snitch me out to the boss.

"She is running errands for me, have someone else finish up her project." He looked slightly aggravated that someone interrupted our chat.

I grab his attention and he puts the snitch on hold. "Actually my project is already finished." His eyebrow raises in surprise making him look even cuter than before.

"You know what never mind I'll look over it myself later." He hangs up without even saying goodbye to the other person. He looks back to me with curiosity. "So you're done already?"

"I had to fix my lock yesterday so I already knew where the glitch in the code was. Not really that hard." I smile feeling confident in my work.

"Come here and show me." He gets up from his chair pulling it out for me. 

I get up walking around to sit in his chair as he opens up to my computer remotely. I click to the folder showing him the new code. He leans in slightly over my shoulder as he reads and looks it over. I could already feel the heat in my cheeks begin to flush. Being this close to him made me so anxious but I didn't know why or how I could already have a crush on him.

He eyes are so focused on what he is reading that I couldn't help but admire him. His face is so close to mine. I can feel my breathing becoming heavier even as I try to control it. Hopefully he doesn't notice what being this close does to me. The second I think his eyes are about to look my way I look towards the computer screen.

"Nice work kiddo and you completed it pretty quickly. Seems like you need a challenge." He stands up straight as he begins to pace back and forth. "Let me think. I got it. I want you to take one of my claptraps and make him a vault hunter." 

I kinda stare up at him with some confusion. "A vault hunter?" I didn't have too much exposure to what that was only some of the reports I had read that came from Pandora.

"In simpler terms make him a badass. I am working on something and a badass bot could be very useful. If you can do this I'll give you a serious upgrade on your office but if you lose you get a desk next to one of the claptraps." His mischievous smirk is something I can't resist.

"Either way I get a better office space so I am in." I am definitely excited to show him what I can do and I want to impress him too. 

I get up from his chair to stand in front of the large window gazing out into space. Elpis is so beautiful from above. The blueish aura is so calming to me.

"John my only stipulation if I win I really want a view like this." My hand presses on the window as I reach out to the planet. I can see him staring at me from his reflection in the glass.

"That could be arranged if you win. Oh the rules. This stays between me and you so no outside help." He is very adamant about it staying between us.

I can hear his footsteps as he gets closer to me. I turn to see him a lot closer to me maybe just a few steps away. He offers out his hand to seal our contract. Touching his hand sent tingles throughout me because I knew I wanted him to touch me more then that.

He doesn't have me finish my shift knowing there's no real point so I get to leave early. I leave his office making a list of things I need to do to get my side project going. Somehow I am going to have to convince a claptrap to let me tinker with it without it telling everyone. I may need to 'borrow' one and keep it at my place while I do this.

I have some time before everyone else is off so I can do a little food shopping early. I don't have much money so I could only grab a few things. I get back to my apartment surprised to see a claptrap waiting outside of my door while it continuously knocks asking for a pretty lady. There is also a package sitting next to the very anxious robot. 

"Claptrap what are you doing at my door?" I greet the bot with a smile as I walk up to it.

"Oh pretty lady I have a special delivery for you and I am not suppose to tell you it's from the boss." I stare at the bot waiting for him to realize what he just said. The robot spins around happy in completing it's task still not catching that it just told me who it was from. 

The robot picks up the box following me into my apartment. I have him sit the box down while I sit the rest of my things on the counter. It's perfect that a claptrap showed up to my door. He's just what I need to start my side project. I am sure John won't mind me borrowing him for a few days.

"So claptrap do you want to help me with a very special project?" I bend down to his level as I ask him the question. 

"The boss man said if you asked me to do anything I should listen to you." The robot does a little dance in his excitement.

"Very good but I need you to keep this top secret even from the boss. I want it to be a surprise. Not only that this will make you a very special claptrap, a total badass when I am done." The claptraps seem so childish in their behaviors so hopefully he'll keep it a secret.

I turn a radio on to listen to some music as I start to put things away. It was also to keep the bot busy and out of mischief while I am busy. He dances around making little robot noises that I find adorable. I lift the box to the counter and it's not too heavy. I wonder what's in the box.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't wait to open the box like a little kid that just got a birthday present. Not only that it's from him which made me smile a little more. I was a little disappointed to see packages of food and drinks but he also included a few other items like a welcome package. 

The robot is still enjoying himself dancing around my living room. I wonder how long it could actually do that for. I put the various things away then as I check the bottom of the box... nothing. I really did hope for some kind of secret item but nothing.

I turn down the radio so that can discuss my plan with the claptrap. I am going to have to keep things very simple and the less the bot has to do is probably for the better. I walk over to my only chair plopping down onto it.

"So Clappy let's talk about your new assignment. Everyday after work I want you to meet me here. If anybody asks what you are doing you tell them that you're running errands and that's it." I make my serious face hoping he takes it serious.

"OOooOkay." The bot speaks with so much excitement as it spinning around. 

I let the bot go back to it's other duties but it looks so sad as it's leaving. I close my door locking it then head towards my bedroom. It's been a long day and I can definitely use a nap. 

I couldn't get out of my clothes fast enough and I throw on a tank top with my shorts. I fall into my bed enjoying it's warmth and softness. My eyes couldn't stay open even if I want them to.

* * *

* * *

I am sitting on top of his desk with my legs crossed. The short skirt raiding up slightly exposing more of my upper thigh. His warm hand moves up the outer part of my thigh and beneath the fabric of the skirt. I want him to keep going.

His other hand moving underneath my shirt as he reaches to hold the delicate part of my chest. His eyes looking deeply into mine as he leans in for a kiss. I wonder what kind of a kisser he is. Our lips are so close to touching. 

* * *

* * *

Of course I wake up as things are beginning to get good. I sit up up for a second looking around my room that is completely dark. I hear a noise or I think maybe I did...

~knock ~knock ~knock 

Someone is at my door at this time in what I am guessing is evening. I look at my echo and it's actually still pretty early. I stumble out of bed wiping my eyes as walk towards the door. I wonder who would even be coming to see me. 

I open the door slightly to see who woke me from my very happy dream. To my surprise it's the very man I was dreaming about. 

"John what are you doing here?" I peek my head around the door keeping the rest of my body hidden.

"I have something to help you with your project. It's not a cheat or anything just think of it as evening the playing field. Could I come in to show you?" He keeps looking around as he runs his fingers through his hair combing it back.

I open the door for him to come in knowing any information he is willing to share will probably be useful. He has a small laptop in his hands that he sits down on the kitchen counter. He looks back at me then quickly turns his head back towards the computer.

"I umm have some info on the claptrap units. Their coding and blueprints." It was kinda cute that his words seem nervous. 

I can feel myself blushing when he looked back at me. My boss probably shouldn't see me half naked and I am slightly embarrassed I look such a mess.

I walk over to see what he is bringing up on the computer. The closer I get to him the more little flashes I get of my dream. I try to keep some distance and control of myself. Something about his scent I find relaxing.

He moves to the side allowing me to look at the computer screen. Everything he said was now on this laptop. Without even thinking I lean onto the counter as I scroll through some of the files. It's easy for me to get lost in the programming world not really paying attention to things around me.

He leans on the counter top next to me as he points some things out to me. Occasionally I would glance over to him and his eyes are looking at something else other then the computer. He seem to be a little fidgety too. I wonder what was making him so nervous.

I go to adjust the screen of the computer then I notice that one of tank top straps had fallen off of my shoulder also that the way I am leaning on the counter kinda made my shorts raise up on my bottom area. I try to be nonchalant when I fix my top's strap and straighten up my stance. I think I know now what he was looking at.

"Do you want something to drink?" I try to be a polite host.

"No thanks... I do have to get going I have some things to check on. The laptop is yours to use for the project. If you need something else let me know." He makes his way towards the door. 

"Thank you." He has been so sweet to me. 

"No problem." He goes to wave at me as he walks out of the door. 

"For the package too." He turns around to glance at me with his eyes wide. I just smile as I close and lock my door.

Hopefully I didn't get the claptrap into too much trouble but the look on his face was adorable. I grab the laptop taking it back to my room. I lay it on my bed but decide to take a shower, a cold shower, before I play on the computer some more.

* * *

John makes his way back to his office quietly containing his excitement. What he didn't tell Sofia about the laptop is that he installed a special little program of his own. He gets back to his office letting the bots know he does not want to be disturb.

He sits down in his chair then begins to access his special program. It pretty much gives him remote access to everything on the laptop. He turns on the camera and is not disappointed by what he sees. 

She is taking off her clothes but he only gets to watch as she walks into her bathroom. The shower is just out of the view of the camera. He waits patiently for her shower to end as his excitement builds.

She doesn't take long before she walks out with a towel wrapped around her. He sits up leaning closer to his screen as he watches her. She throws a couple pieces of clothing on the bed then she throws her towel to the floor. The full view of her body only arouses him more. 

He undoes his belt buckle then his pants as his bulge pushes to be free. He looks at her with lustful eyes as he begins to touch himself through the fabric of his underwear. She begins to rub lotion on her chest but he wants so badly for it to be his hands that massage her breasts. 

He looks at her more delicate part as she puts her leg up to rub lotion on her thighs. His private part becoming harder as he imagines himself inside of her. The thought of her warm insides tightly engulfing him makes his grip tighten slightly as he moves his hand faster.

She bends over to slip on her panties and the only thing he can think of is how good it would feel to grab her by her hips as he would thrusts into her. His breathing becoming more frantic as he getting close to his climax. A low groan escapes from him as he finds his sweet release. He leans back into chair continuing to watch her as he uses some napkins to clean himself off.

This is only a temporary fix for his desires but it's not going to be enough for long. Everytime he is near her his urges are becoming harder to control but he also has another problem that he needs to be taken care of soon. He takes the wedding ring off his finger as he plays with it in his hand. "She needs to disappear soon..."

* * *

My eyes are starting to burn from looking at the computer screen for so many hours. I really should get some sleep but I have so much I want to get done. I get up to shut off my lights and close up the laptop. It's so hard keeping track of time out in space. Not a sun set or sun rise to really go by also without the lights inside of Helios it's always dark.

I lay on my back as I fall into the bed and stare up at the ceiling. Just staring off feels so relaxing to me also helps when I don't want to think about anything in particular. The only thought that seems to keep sneaking it's way back is about John. The stunned look on his face earlier was adorable. I shake my head hoping the thought will go away. Even as I am drifting off to sleep I can see his Handsome face.

~buzz~buzz~buzz

Morning comes way to fast feeling like I got beat up in my sleep. I yawn, moan, and stretch trying to become more alive. I do my little morning routine still leaving early. I decide to leave the laptop in my room sitting on the box that claptrap delivered. Weirdo me didn't want to get rid of the box yet. 

I walk the route to the office pausing for moment kinda hoping John would be around the spot we met before. I look around disappointed not seeing him but maybe I'll get to see him later. I go ahead and continue to make my way to the office. 

I am surprised to see the claptrap waiting by the door of the office. It has a little brown bag in it's hands so now I am getting curious.

"Hellooo pretty lady!" It's tone filled with excitement when it finally notices me.

"Claptrap I thought we were going to meet after work." As I get closer to the bot I bend down to his level so that we can talk.

"I have something for you." He tries to whisper but I am sure if someone is around they probably heard him.

He hands me the little bag and I open it up to find a nicely packed lunch. Oh I did leave my apartment without making myself lunch but how, maybe it's just a coincidence. "Thank you."

He motions for me to come closer to him. "Shhh I am not suppose to tell you who it's from or that he won't be his office today." 

I couldn't help but hug the claptrap. "You're soo adorable. No worries your secret is safe. Now don't forget to meet me here after work."

"I'll stay right here." The bot folds into itself looking like a little table.

I stand up patting the bot's head as I walk into the office. I sit at my computer checking through my to do list for today. Mostly just making sure that updates and patches are working correctly. Such tedious and boring work. 

The afternoon goes so very slowly I couldn't wait for lunch time. Since the boss is away I am sure no one would mind if I sat in here and ate by myself. I pull the nicely wrapped sandwich out of the bag and he even included a couple of cookies for dessert. 

I of course eat the cookies first and the chocolate chips in the cookies hit the spot. They are so tasty also they taste fresh like they were just made. The sandwich is just as good. I quickly clean up before the others get back. I didn't want to get in trouble for eating where I am not suppose to.

The rest of the day goes on pretty boring after lunch. I did save one of the cookies for when I go home. Figure it would be the perfect snack after a long day. John made things more interesting when he is there well at least for me. Finally it's quiting time. I wait for the rest of the people to leave before I do. I didn't want to risk the claptrap slipping up saying something in front of the them.

"Claptrap it's time to go." I gently knock on the top of it's head.

The bot springs to life ready to go running into the wall knocking itself down. I giggle lightly as I help him back up. "Silly bot you should be more careful." They were definitely clumsy things but I found them adorable. Again I hug the bot. "You're so adorable." 

We go back to my apartment to get started on my side project. How am I suppose to make something so adorable into a badass. I definitely want to leave some of that adorableness to him but I need something to make him tougher too.

"Alright claptrap I am going to scan you for some information so hold still for me." The bot puts it's arms to it's side and waits for me to complete my tasks.

The scan reveals a bit of a problem that I am going to need help with. I don't know enough about Hyperion tech yet to try hacking the fail safe without maybe triggering it and it exploding on me. I let out a heavy sigh in my frustration and I don't have a way to get a hold of John either.

"I am sorry pretty lady did I do something wrong." The bot starts to shake a little.

"Omg you're so adorable." Again I hug the bot. I can't resist. It's like a little child. "No no. I just need to talk to John when he gets back. There's a little bit of problem but no worries we'll find a way around it."

I open the laptop to begin working on my new program for the bot. Once we figure out how to bypass the fail safe this program will take care of the rest. The fail safe is a good idea so maybe adding one to protect him instead of blowing him up would be beneficial.

I put on some music in the background to keep the bot busy while I work. He really seem to enjoy dubstep and the more techno type music. Before I knew it I had already begun singing to myself.

~singing~

"You've got a good looking mainframe.... I have a query for your mainframe... Can I make an input output request?" 

~~

I like having the claptrap around even when it's a little annoying at least I am not completely alone. For the most part I don't mind being alone but having at least one other person/bot around felt nice. That night we worked till I passed out. The bot stayed quiet surprisingly while I slept. 

Morning always seems to come so quickly but the sooner I get done with work I can work on my project. I wake up to the claptrap holding out my last cookie to me. "Awe you got me breakfast." I go to take a bite and it's a bit crunchy.

"I waited for hours for you to wake up. I am told you humans have to eat..." He just continues to talk and talk and talk.

I stumble out of bed while he continues to go on and on. He even tries to follow me into the bathroom but I push him out and shut the door. I can still hear him talking as I shower. 

I pick my clothes out taking them into the bathroom to get dressed. The last thing I need is for this thing to tell everyone he has seen me naked. 

I head off to work like I usually do but instead of going to my office space I was curious to see if John had came back yet. I hit the button to his floor only to see his office still locked up. It's disappointing but maybe he'll be around later. 

All of the other claptraps stop working to stare at me. ~stare~ My eyes look around as I become slightly nervous. "Clap why are they staring at me?"

The claptrap that's been by my side tries to shoo them back to work. "Come on guys you're gonna scare her."

"Let's go maybe he'll back later." As I wait for the elevator to come back up I am surprised when a older man steps off.

"What are you doing here." The man's voice is very stern.

The claptrap grabs the bottom of my shirt as it's shakes. "That's Mr.Tassiter."

This is my boss's boss who I have not met until now. "I just needed to speak with John but he's not here right now." I don't like the way he is looking at me so I try to avoid eye contact with him. As I go to step on the elevator he grabs my arm. I instantly try to pull away from him but for a old man he has a tight grip.

"You low level code monkeys shouldn't be on this floor. I know John is up to something. Tell me what you know girl." He uses the top of his walking cane to move my chin to face him. 

I could already feel tears watering my eyes. His grip is hurting my arm and I can't break free from him. All of the other claptraps hide up against the wall except for my little buddy.

"Pleeease Mr.Tassiter don't hurt her!" When the bot tries to come between us, Tassiter just kicks him out of the way. 

He pushes me to the floor as the elevator doors open with a very stunned John getting off. Tassiter turns to him standing straight with his cane in front of him. 

"John I am not going to tell you again to shut down those satellites." He pushes John out of his way as he gets back on the elevator. As the door shuts I can hear him making another jab at John. "You hideous little code monkey!"

I hold onto my arm where Tessiter grabbed me and keep my head down not wanting John to see me crying. I feel the cool metal hand of the claptrap on my back as he tries to comfort me. 

~sniffles~ I wipe my face with my shirt trying to hide my tears. My body still trembling both from being scared and angry. 

John bends down on one knee grabbing my hand away from my face. My eyes already feeling puffy and my arm still really hurts. As John went to help me up he barely grabbed on my arm and I winced out. He let go instantly looking at with me concern. 

He gently pulls up the sleeve on my shirt to reveal my already bruising skin. His brows furrow with his expression turning to anger. 

"He'll pay for doing this to you. He had no right to touch you..." I've never heard him sound so upset before.

He helps me to my feet then I try to fix my outfit and hold back how upset I am. My body wouldn't stop trembling. 

"Sofia let's talk in my office." 

I fold my arms across my chest as I walk beside him into his office. He is walking with a bit of slouch not like his usual charismatic self. He grabs the chair from the front of his desk putting it next to his behind the desk. You look at him with some confusion but take a seat.

He sits down in his chair then opens the bottom drawer of his desk. He pulls out a bottle of liquor with a couple of shot glasses too.

"You drink cupcake?" I shake my head at him.

"Not really..." I answer with my head held down.

He pours us both a shot then slides the glass over to me. My hand is still shaking a little as I go to pick up the glass. John places his hand over mine for a second. It's so warm and comforting to me.

"We'll both feel better after a few." He picks up his glass taking the whole shot then slamming the cup on his desk. 

I do the same and make a funny face as the liquor makes it way down my throat. He fills our cup up again and both of us down our shots. As he fills my glass for the third time I notice something is missing on his finger.

"You're wedding ring is missing." I blurt it out without even thinking. 

"Yea... my wife left me..." He takes his shot slamming the glass down a little harder this time. "No note or anything she just left." 

"I am sorry I didn't mean to---" He puts the shot glass to my lips before I can finish my sentence.

"Just drink with me. It's been a crappy day." I couldn't agree with him more.

I can already feel the liquor effects taking over my body and my head. My body also feels like it's getting warm. I watch as he pours us another shot. We both take our shots then slam it on the table. 

"You're looking a bit flushed cupcake." He is smirking and laughing a little.

"I feel... a bit warm." I lean back in the chair smiling. "But I do feel better."

He leans closer to me from his chair and as he does I can feel myself getting nervous. Maybe I am just overthinking it but I can't think clear right now anyways. 

"Well today can be a new start for us." He says it with some enthusiasm. "I don't want to be John anymore maybe I'll go by Jack from now on. Give myself a fresh start."

"Jack huh. I like the new name. So what else comes with the new name?" His eyes draw me closer to him like I'm being hypnotized.

~ring ~ring ~ring

His echo goes off that seems to irritate him a little and puts a hold on our conversation. I half listen to what the call is about but he might be leaving to take care of it. He hangs up the call with a groan as he leans back into his chair.

"I have to take care of something." He stands up as he fixes his jacket.

I try to stand up not realizing how much the alcohol has affected me and I stumble barely catching myself on the desk. One of his arms were quick to wrap around my stomach to catch me.

"I am sorry... I umm..." I look over to him slightly embarrassed.

Before I can even finish my sentence he picks me up in his arms. I instantly wrap my arms around his neck. He smells so nice and I can feel my heart beating faster being this close to him. 

"No way you're going anywhere like this cupcake. I am going to have you rest on the sofa till I get back." He walks me over and gently places me on the sofa. As he sits me down I look up at him and nod. 

I lean back on the sofa trying to relax but I am feeling really hot. I unbutton my blouse taking it off. I still have a camisole on so it's not like I am top less. I roll up my blouse into a pillow as I stretch across the sofa and kick off my shoes. I'll just rest like this for a few and get dressed before he gets back. 

* * *

Jack finishes his errand quickly not wanting to leave Sofia alone for too long. He knew he gave her too much to drink but he wanted to loosen her up some. He wants them to be more then just friends and wants to know about her. He wants her for his own and to indulge in his fantasies. 

He gets back to his office that is completely quiet. As he walks over to the sofa he sees her passed out and laying comfortably. He crouches down beside the sofa admiring her vulnerability. 

"Sofia..." He says her name in a low whisper but she doesn't move.

The camisole is low cut and the way she is laying it is exposing part of the fabric of her bra. He can barely hold back his urges as she lays there. His hand cups her breast then he gently squeezes just so he can feel her softness.

He stares at her looking for any sign that she might wake up. His hand travels down her stomach then underneath the camisole. He wraps his hand around her side because he wants to know what it would feel like to grab her by her hips.

His fingers then trace the top of her loose fitting pants. His hand seems to move on it's own into her pants. His hand moves down between her legs as his fingers easily move her panties to the side. He couldn't stop himself from wanting more.

He slides one of his fingers down between her bottom lips to find her entrance. He had to know what she feels like inside. He pushes his finger in slowly and gently. The warmth is inviting him to go further. He pushes his finger in a little deeper into her. Her tightness surrounding his finger as her wetness tempting him to do more.

She makes a light sound that he wants to hear more of. He doesn't want to get caught so he carefully moves his hand out of her pants. As he stands up he puts his hand up towards his face enjoying her scent and then her taste. He can feel himself becoming more aroused. He wants to be fully inside of her as he enjoys every part of her body. 

He could take her by force now but that would only temporarily satisfy him. No he wants something that will satisfy him for longer. Not only that he has big plans and she is part of them. He takes his jacket off placing it over her. He walks back to his desk a little frustrated but content at having a small taste of her.

* * *

My eyes flutter open to a mostly dim room and I have a little headache. I go to move then realise there is a jacket covering me. I know this scent it's John's well Jack's smell. I enjoy it for a few minutes before I sit up. I move the jacket to my side then look down at my camisole hanging half way off of me. 

I hurriedly grab my blouse putting it back on. I can feel my cheeks getting hot thinking about what he might have seen. No wonder he covered me up I was laying here possibly with things hanging out. I peek over at his desk where he looks busy with his computer. 

I slide my shoes back on quietly but it's not like I could sneak out of here anyways. I take a deep breath as I grab his jacket and stand up. He doesn't notice me walking over to his desk at first.

"Cupcake you're finally awake." He sits back in his chair with a huge smile.

"Umm yea sorry I passed out... I umm don't have a tolerance and..." I feel like a total idiot for just falling asleep. I am so embarrassed but he seems to be enjoying me stumble through my words.

"It's alright. I probably shouldn't of made you take so many shots like that. Anyways what were you doing up here in the first place?" I can feel his eyes on me.

I hand him his jacket not really looking at him in the eyes. I do need to talk to him that was the whole point of me coming up here in the first place.

"Ok soo there's seems to be a fail safe on claptrap. He might explode if I tinker with his programming." I lean against his desk keeping my head down.

"A fail safe. I might have someone who can help with that." He brings up his echo then makes a call. "Hey Angel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sexual Content Warning ;)*

"Yes Jack." The voice sounds like a young woman on the other end. I wonder who she is.

"I need you to run analysis on a claptrap unit to bypass the fail safe." He waits quietly for her to get back to him. 

Meanwhile I walk over to the large window enjoying the beautiful view. The planet glowing in the background among the tiny shiny stars. It has such a calming affect on me and I really want my own office view like this. 

"Jack this might take awhile there are a lot of variables I need to look into." The young woman voice seems to be frustrated that's it is going to take longer.

Jack hangs up the call as he plops himself in his chair. "Of course nothing is ever simple with these claptraps." 

I look back at him pouting like a little child. "Well since we have to wait why don't we go do something to distract ourselves." 

A smile creeps along his face as if he just thought of something that would make him happy. "How good of a shot are you pumpkin?"

I just shake my head back and froth. "Not good at all. Why?" 

"Go get yourself changed into something a little more comfortable. We're going down to Pandora to get some practice in. Meet me back here and we'll use the station here to go planet side." There is a hint of excitement in his voice.

I agree hurrying to my living quarters and of course claptrap follows with me. The little bot expresses his worry about me going down to Pandora. "Sofie there are horrible creatures that will try to eat you." The bot does what I assume is a 1 man reenactment of me being killed. "Argh arghargh death gurgle gurglegurgle urgh... death." He is very theatrical and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Claptrap I am going to be fine. I'll be with Jack so no need to worry." I give him a couple pats on the head as we walk, well I walk and he rolls.

It doesn't take me long to get home. I look through my clothes finally deciding on shorts and a tank top. Claptrap said it's very hot there so I guess what I put on should be appropriate. I decide to fix my hair up in a ponytail and clean my face off too. Can't deny that I am little excited to go on trip with him even if it is to a dangerous planet.

I lock up my little apartment and make my way towards the fast travel we're suppose to meet at. He is already standing there with something in his hand. It looks like a belt but as I get closer it's not just a belt it's a holster. 

"Come here cupcake." He stands closely to me then puts the holster around my waist. "I also got you a little something to practice with too." He shows me a pretty dark pink pistol that he puts in my holster. "Have you used the fast travel yet?"

"No I've never used one before." Even when I was living on Elpis I've never used one either. 

"Hold onto me honey." He grabs me around my waist pulling me into his embrace as he types something into the fast travel. 

It's definitely a weird feeling being I guess teleported somewhere else. I open my eyes to my face buried into his chest and without even realizing it I am clenching onto his shirt. 

"It's ok for you to let go now or you can..." I don't even let him finish his sentence when I playfully hit him on his chest and he just laughs it off.

"I feel... weird." Part of me did feel off from being teleported but I wanted to stay close to him for just a few more seconds. 

I finally let go of him looking around at the facility where we arrived at. "So Jack where are we?" 

"It's a Hyperion Extraction plant. I come down here often to "test" out weapons so I have a spot where no one will bother us." I follow him out the doors into the heat. 

A couple of guards say their hellos to Jack letting us pass through. We end up in a area that looks like it might be used for storage with huge sheds. The entire area is surrounded by beautiful mountains. So very different from where I grew up and I couldn't help but to admire it's beauty. I think the sun might be starting to set. The skyline has some orange and purplish tones.

Jack looks back at me with a smile. Maybe he knew how different it is for me. I keep following him as we head to the side of one of the big outbuildings. Where he did have a little area set up with some different targets. Old signs, wooden boxes, and bottles. He gives me a quick tutorial in gun safety also shows me a few of the different stances. 

"The gun I gave you is called the Lady Fist. The good thing about Hyperion weapons is the accuracy increases while firing." He shoots several targets with no problem.

I hold the pistol in my hands how he showed me trying to aim down the sights. I fire a few rounds not hitting a single target. I try again and even with the accuracy boost I don't hit anything. I can hear Jack chuckling to himself.

"You know cupcake statistically you should of landed at least one shot by now. Maybe we should try it a different way." He seems to be very amused with himself as he walks over to me.

He stands behind me adjusting my stance a little differently. He has me put my one of arms down by my side then he places his hand on my hip. When he went to place his hand on my hip he ran his hand up my thigh slightly. I could feel his fingertips on the skin of my side. He runs his other hands down the length of my arm bringing it up into position. He places his other hand over mine that is holding gun.

"Usually you're not suppose to do this one handed however when you're being chased you don't have time to be stationary and try to aim on moving targets." He squeezes down on my trigger finger. He barely moves my hand around as he hits multiple targets. "You're overthinking it Sweetcheeks."

Was I really overthinking things? I am curious about something but a little shy to make my move. The fingertips of my other hand move across the top of his hand holding onto my hip. "Am I overthinking it Jack...?" I feel his hand on my hip tighten a little so does his grip on my other hand. We stood in silence for a few seconds but it feels like a eternity. My heart is pounding and my breathing becomes deeper waiting for his response.

"Let go of the gun..." His voice is soft barely over a whisper.

I let go nervously waiting for him to say anything at all. My arms just kinda dangle at my side as he puts the gun in my holster. I swallow the lump that's in the back of my throat. He grabs one of hands turning me around to face him. I couldn't look him in his eyes as I now wait for him to reject me. 

"Wanted to make sure your gun was put away first. I didn't want to be the first target you actually hit." He says it with a teasing voice. Before I can say anything his fingertips are on my chin tilting my face up to his. His soft warm lips are pressing into mine as his hand moves across to my cheek. 

In that moment everything else seem to disappear around us. He puts his arm down by my waist as he pulls me closer to him. His other hand moves to the back of my head as he deepens our first kiss. His tongue slides in my mouth playfully and gentle. My hands clench onto his shirt as I am completely engulfed by him.

We both get so lost in the kiss that we didn't notice we were being watched. "Umm sir, sorry to interrupt but... we'll be locking down soon." The guard's voice is a little shakey when he speaks to Jack. 

I hear a slight growl of annoyance come from Jack as he stops the kiss but he just turns to the guard with a smile. "Alright it's late anyways. Come on cupcake it's past curfew for you." 

I don't make any eye contact with the guard slightly embarrassed that I was just cought making out with my boss. I could feel the heat radiate in my cheeks. I walk behind Jack with my head down. Once we get inside of the building Jack slows his pace putting one of his arms across my shoulder. 

"Don't worry about it pumpkin. He's not going to say anything to anyone." He tries to sound reassuring as we make our way to the fast travel. 

I stand next to him at the fast travel station just as we're about to teleport he pulls me in close to him. In a blink we're back on Helios. All the lights are dim or some completely off. He insists on walking me back to my living quarters but first he wants to grab something from his office. I agree to wait for him and he quickly runs over to his office. 

The hallway is completely silent and for a moment I thought I could hear my own heartbeat. I am also lost in my own thoughts about making out with my boss. I mean technically he is single now but I didn't want to be some one night hookup either. He comes back from his office with his liquor bottle in hand.

We mostly walked in a awkward silence. I wasn't sure what to talk about and couldn't help but to think about the brief kiss we shared. We didn't see but a few guards on our way so I am thankful not to walk alone. We finally get back to my place thinking that this is where our day together should end.

"You should invite me in." He leans in closer from behind me. "Just for a couple drinks." 

I turn around to face him with my hand still on the door handle opening it. "Oh I should?" I tease him a little but slowly back into my apartment as he follows me in. 

He places his bottle on the counter as he scans the kitchen area. "Hmmm can't do shots without any cups guess we'll just have to drink straight from the bottle." He unscrews the cap taking the first drink then handing it to me.

I take a small sip then try to hand it back to him but he shakes his head at me. "That doesn't count cupcake. Take a bigger drink." I roll my eyes as I take a another sip but this time he holds my arm in place till he is satisfied that I actually drank enough to count as a shot. I turn my head away from him making a face as the liquid leaves a burning sensation down my throat. 

"So Jack are you trying to get me drunk again?" I giggle a little at the end. It won't take much and I am sure I'll pass out again like I did.

"Kinda of... you seem a little tense walking here. I just want you to relax." He closes the gap between us as he hands me the bottle again. 

"I am not tense ok maybe a little. I did get caught making out with my boss." I quickly took another drink this time taking a huge gulp without his encouragement. 

He takes the bottle from my hand placing it on the counter. I stare at the floor trying to hide my blushing face but his fingertips lift my chin to look at him. I am cought in his gaze as I swallow the lump in my throat. His lips press against mine while he pulls me into his embrace. I get lost in the moment like I did before. I want this and I couldn't deny I want more.

I can feel my body heating up not just from the liquor. Each time his hands move across my body I feel little tingles. One of his hands reach around to my backside massaging my cheek pulling me closer into hips. I can feel his erection beginning to bulge in his pants. The kiss becoming more lustful aggression. The liquor has me feeling a little more confident and brave. 

I can feel his grip tighten on the back of my neck as he deepens our kiss. Our tongues playfully dancing with one another. His other hand underneath my shirt slightly holding onto my hip. My hands were resting against his chest but are slowly making their way down to his belt buckle. He stops our kiss pressing his forehead against mine. Both of us heavily panting.

"Tell me what you want princess." His words coming out in between his heavy breaths. 

I bit my lip for a second already knowing what is I want. "Jack... I want you to fuck me..." 

"What sweet vulgar language." He takes off his jacket tossing it on the counter next to his bottle. 

I grab one of his hands as I lead him down the short hallway to my bedroom. With each step I take with a few heavy breaths trying to calm my nerves. I let go of his hand once we're standing beside my bed. His hands are quick to grab my waist pulling me to him. His lips softly kiss the side of my neck before he gently sucks on my skin. The suction sending tiny tingles through out my body.

His hands clench at the bottom of my shirt before he pulls it off of me and in a smooth swift motion he already has my bra unclipped. I let it fall off of my arms in front of me to the floor. I turn around to face him watching him take off his shirt. His body to my surprise looks amazing. His clothes hid his very well toned abs and chest.

"God damn pumpkin." His amazement is focused on my very large breasts. "I knew they were big but damn."

I couldn't help but giggle and blush at the comments he made. His hands are quick to hold and massage each one. He kisses the side of my neck as his fingertips tease my harden nipples. One of my hands run through his hair on the back of his head occasionally clenching his hair.

"Jack tell me what you want." I want to hear him say out loud the things he going to do me. 

He presses his forehead to mine as he looks into my eyes. "I want to taste you." He runs the tip of tongue across my lips. "Lay down on the bed."

I lay down on the bed as he crawls between my legs. He gives me a kiss on my lips then slowly makes his way down my body with soft kisses and playful nibbles. His hands tug on my shorts and my hips don't hesitate to lift up. He pulls them off tossing them to the floor. He sits on his knees between my legs for second admiring my fully exposed body.

His hands rub on the inner part of my thighs before I feel his fingertips run through my slit. He teases my clit rubbing it softly. I sit up slightly leaning back on my elbows watching as he begins to make his way down my thigh with soft kisses. His eyes locked with mine. 

He parts my fold with his fingers exposing my more delicate area. He uses the tip of his tongue flicking it across a couple of times. His tongue is warm against me as he simulates my arousal. His lips press against me playfully sucking my sensitive spot. One of his hands make their up back up to my breasts as he lightly squeezes a nipple. 

Soft moans escape from me as my excitement builds. I fall back onto the bed enjoying the sensations I feel throughout my body. His fingertips find their way to my opening. He starts by pushing one finger inside then another as he massages the walls of my insides.

The moment my hips begin to move he wraps his arms around my thighs to hold me in place. My back arches from the over simulation his tongue is delivering. His fingers carefully fondling my G-spot. "Jack please I want you inside of me." I cry out to him in heavy breaths. My body aching for him to take me completely.

He sits back on his knees while he undoes his pants. He sucks the juices off of his fingers then licking his lips. "You're delicious cupcake." 

His words make me blush and smile. I watch him kick off his pants but he doesn't let me get a glimpse of what's between his legs. He carefully keeps it from my sight. Even as I move hands to touch his private parts he grabs them pinning them above my head.

"I want it to be a surprise." His cocky tone and mischievous smirk only draws me in more. 

My heart races with anticipation while he runs his other hand down the length of my body. I am hypnotized by his different color eyes as he stares into mine. He carefully strokes the tip of his erection between my bottom lips. He teases my wet entrance before slowly pushing just the head in. 

I whimper softly at his girth that I am stretching around. He pushes in a little more while he watches my reactions. He doesn't move from his position letting my body adjust to him.

"Do you want more?" He asks a question that he already knows the answer to.

I push my hips slightly up taking more of him inside of me. He follows pushing deeper till he is fully inside. I moan out loudly both in pain and pleasure. He holds me in place for a few seconds before his weight pushes me back onto the bed. 

He let's go of my hands that he pinned above my head. My arms wrap around him as his lips find their way to the side of my neck. He gently sucks on the tender skin enough to get a raise out of me but not hard enough to leave a mark.

His thrusts are slow and deeply penetrating. Both of us enjoying the sensations to our sensitive areas. His arms wrap around me holding me close to him as his hips begin to move faster. I can feel myself tighten around him my insides pushing back the deeper he goes. My climax on the verge but I hold back enjoying the feeling of him. 

His breaths are short and rapid finally followed by a low lengthy moan as he pulls out letting his climax cover my lady parts. He runs his fingers over my clit till my hips begin to twitch under him. He intensively keeps rubbing until I can't hold back anymore. My body full tenses up, I stop breathing momentarily, a very long exhale once I fully get my release. 

He collapses on top of me resting his head on my chest. I run my fingers through his hair while we lay together. It's surprisingly soft not stiff like I thought it would be. It's a few minutes before he starts to move again and break the silence. He starts by kissing me softly from the middle of my chest up my neck then to my lips. 

"Sorry to leave you like this cupcake but..." I put my finger to his lips. He leans back down kissing me. 

I lay on the bed on my side watching him get dressed. The loose fitting clothes he wears hides such a amazing body under them. He sits on the edge of the bed then he turns towards me. He runs his fingers through my hair cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Get some sleep and I'll see you later." He pulls me close for our goodnight goodbye kiss. 

"Oh Jack before you leave" I grab a small USB stick from the laptop next to the bed handing it to him. "This is the program for claptrap."

He has a huge grin on his face as he takes the USB from me. He also gives me a very excited hug that I couldn't help but giggle at.

"Seriously can't wait to try this baby out but we'll do it later together." He gives me quick peck on the forehead before he finally leaves.

I nuzzle my face into the pillow that still kinda smells like him while I let myself drift to sleep. No doubt tomorrow is going to busy.

* * *

Jack sits back in his chair enjoying a glass of the last bit of his liquor. The screen of his computer is still live streaming from her laptop. He has a huge grin across his face but he is also relishing in the moment. His plans are slowly coming together and as a added bonus he has her to entertain him. Not only did he get to have sex with her tonight but he also has it recorded so he can watch it whenever he wants. 

The ringing of his echo device snaps him out of his thoughts. It's Angel hopefully with some good news.

"Angel what is it?" He is little surprised that she would be contacting him this late.

"There are too many variables to allow for a complete overhaul of the Prototype's systems." She goes into more details that Jack isn't too happy about.

"The newer versions don't have the space and flexibility I need to make this work..." They talk about some different alternatives.

"Perhaps if you re-routed some of the L-cache and bypassed memory sequencing." This is a good idea but it did have it's downside too.

"That might actually work. He'd lose most of his memories..." He knew Sofia wouldn't be happy with that. She loves that annoying robot. 

He ends his call with Angel sitting back in his chair thinking of what other options he might have. 

* * *

I wake up the next day not really sure how I should be feeling. I still can't believe that I actually slept with Joh... well Jack last night. I didn't sleep much after he left maybe a couple hours. I don't how but I suddenly woke up out of my sleep. I didn't give Jack the finished program for his claptrap. I added a subroutine 5h4d0w-Tp that will help protect claptrap's programming later if someone tries to hack into it. 

I rush out the door like I always do holding the USB in hand. I get nearly to the office when I realised I forgot my lunch again. It's still early so I would have enough time to double back and grab it. As soon as I turn around I literally run into Mr. Tassiter. 

For a old man he is definitely solid knocking me right to the ground when I lose my balance. I also drop the USB by his feet. He bends down picking it up slipping it into his other hand that is holding onto his cane. He extends his free hand out to me.

"I am so sorry sir.. I... " I stumble in my words honestly a little scared what he might do to me.

"Girl, I believe we got off on a bad start." He is smiling at me with a very creepy grin.

* * *

Jack watches as she takes his hand and he helps her back to her feet. He wants to get closer to listen to their conversation but he'll be noticed if he does. He watches them as they begin to walk in the direction of Mr.Tassiter's office. He calls her on her echo device only to see her look at it and ignore his call. Jack's thoughts turn towards suspicions.

* * *

I look at my echo device wanting to answer Jack's call but given the last interaction I seen between them I didn't want to piss off Mr. Tassiter. He wants me to check for something on his computer and he is holding my USB as ransom. Even after I tried to convince him that the actual I.T. department should be handling this. So I reluctantly follow him to his office. 

His office is so much nicer then Jack's and the view is amazing. He has me sit in his chair then he shows me the issue that he is noticing. He stands behind me watching everything I do. I guess technically I do pretty much have all of the company secrets at my fingertips. I type away trying to backtrack whatever this virus is. Except it's not a virus it's almost like a tracker maybe... 

"Sir from what I am seeing it looks like someone is looking for something on your computer and who ever it is, is covering their tracks quite well. If you have something of real importance I would suggest taking it off the Hyperion network till this is dealt with." Who ever is hacking into this computer is beyond anything I can do. 

"I see child. I'll have the security team look more in depth into the matter." He doesn't look happy.

I get up from his chair quickly and make my way around to the front. I stand quietly hoping he'll just give me back what's mine so I can leave. He sits in his chair while he looks at the small USB device in his hand.

"Tell me what's on this." His voice sounds curious.

I couldn't tell him what I am working on for Jack or that he is involved either. Maybe some truth mixed in with some small white lies will convince him.

"Umm sir I've been working on little side project well hobby I guess. I've been told that when Hyperion tech is messed with that it's fail safe is to explode. While it may be good to keep out of enemies hands, this would help protect the A.I. components so it's not completely erased so maybe the A.I. could potentially learn. The claptraps gave me this idea. I've noticed they get reset to default around here a lot. It still needs a lot work but it could be beneficial." I think maybe saying it's for the company maybe he'll think I am just trying to make a name for myself like everyone else around here. 

"Are you planning to use this in a claptrap to test?" His question definitely catches me off guard.

"Of course with the proper permissions." Or should of I said clearance. He is making me so nervous. 

* * *

Mr.Tassiter is half listening as she continues to go on and on. However what she said earlier about someone looking through his computer for something he has a pretty good idea of who and what they are after. He slips in the USB to his computer pretending to look at her project but what he actually doing is moving a very important coding into her codes. He would never let John have the H-source. What better place to hide it then in the very thing no one would think to look. He hands her back the USB once he finished sneaking extra codes and such onto it. If she only knew what she held her hands. 

"I look forward to hearing about your progress on this. I would advise against letting John know what you're up to. He might try taking credit for all your hard work. Which you should get back to." 

* * *

I couldn't get out of his office fast enough. Jack left me message to see him in his office once I decide to show up for work. It's not like I had a choice not to be on time today. I walk past the office area noticing they finally put our cubicles up finally. I can at least pretend my coworkers don't exist and ignore their chatter. I go straight to the elevator that goes to Jack's office. 

I get off the elevator a little surprised that the hallway is empty except for one claptrap that's clammed up into itself. 

"Claptrap!?" I bend down towards the little bot.

"Hello! I am Jack's new steward bot. Designation: CL4P-TP, Hyperion Robot, Class C." It spring to life like they always do but something seemed off.

"Claptrap you don't know who I am?" I could already feel my heart begin to sink. Even if it was a stupid robot it was my only other friend I had.

"Sorry Ma'am. Am I suppose to?" The bot looks as confused as I am.

We both turn towards the sound of Jack's office doors opening up. For whatever reason he looks upset and the way he is looking at me is making me uncomfortable. 

"Steward bot get back in my office now and you, you should have been at work over a hour ago." The tone of his voice sent goosebumps down my arms. He has never talked to me like this before.

"Mr.Tassiter insisted I help him with something. Why doesn't claptrap remember me? What did you do!?" I was angry and getting upset. I didn't understand why he is talking to me like this. 

"Listen here Sweetcheeks I am your boss and you don't get to question me about anything. Are we clear. What did you and the old man talk about it?" His words hurt and it sounds like he has some sort of suspicions. 

"So it's like that Jack..." I turn to walk away from him. I didn't want to be around him. 

He grabs my wrist yanking me back away from the elevator. I pull my arm away from him but he pushes me up against the wall. His eyes are focused and full of rage. My heart is racing while I am still completely confused why he is being like this.

"Tell me what you told him!" He is practically yelling at me. 

He is actually scaring me as feel my body tremble slightly. I don't want to cry in front him but I can feel the tears beginning to swell in my eyes. 

"Nothing Jack..." I just stare towards the ground just wanting this end. My tears decide to fall even though I am trying to hold back.

Jack moves one of his hands towards my face. I instantly flinch away from him afraid of what he might do. He backs away from me as if he is shocked by my reaction. He doesn't say anything after that or even move while I make way back to the elevator. I didn't even turn around to look at him as I left.

I walk past the offices not even caring that I should be working. I didn't even know how to process what just happened with him. The walk back to my living quarters didn't take long and I avoided as many people as I could.

I lean against the back of my door for several minutes before I decide to just sleep it off. My eyes hurt from crying and I feel like I have this huge weight crushing down on me. He took my only friend I had and made it forget me. It was suppose to be my project but he took it over. The way he acted just moments ago was like a completely different person.

I throw myself onto my bed then scream into my pillow "WHAT THE FUCK". My anger is getting the better of me. The scent of him is still on my pillow and sheets. So many thoughts run through my mind at once. Did he just pretend to be a nice guy? Was he nice to me just so he could get in my pants? I was so naive falling for his charms. 

I toss the pillow across the room hating that I can still smell him. I get up off of the bed ripping the sheets off leaving the bed halfway off of it's frame. I felt beyond stupid for letting him into my bed. The anger has me so worked up I don't know what to do with myself. Without even thinking about it I punch the wall hurting my hand more then the wall. 

The pain distracts me for the moment a temporary fix. After I destroy my room during my fit I finally take a hot shower. I end up scrubbing myself harder then I usually do. Disgusted with myself for giving myself to that asshole. My legs finally give out from underneath me and I fall to my knees. 

I have my moment of a breakdown but once the shower water turns cold I get out. I stare at my reflection for less then ten seconds before I punch mirror. "FUCK!" Stupid on my part because my already bruised hand now has cuts in it and I am bleeding all over my sink. 

I go back in the bedroom grabbing the sheet off the floor ripping a small piece off to make bandage out of. I throw on some clothes my hair still soaking wet and even my body is barely dry. At this point I didn't care too much about anything. I push the mattress back onto it's frame then I curl up into ball holding my bruised cut up hand against my chest. I stare at my reflection in the laptop screen. It doesn't take long before I just knock it off my makeshift stand.


	4. Chapter 4

I am not sure how long I slept but I know I was out of it for awhile. I check my echo to see multiple messages all of them from Jack. Probably should be fired for disappearing like I did. Hyperion is known for being very strict on their employees. My poor hand is very sore but at least it's not bleeding anymore. 

I turn over laying on my back staring at the ceiling of my room. Less then 24 hours ago he laid here next to me. I let things move too quickly and was really naive about trusting him. It was nice not to be alone while it lasted. It is ashame things turned out this way. Definitely can't be around or with someone who doesn't trust me. All of these thoughts are making my brain hurt... 

I force myself to get out of bed mostly to check on my hand. I unwrap my badly done bandage and slowly peel it off of the wound. 'Damn' I am going to have to go to medical and get this taken care of. The wound is deeper then I expected also it's starting to bleed again. I rip another strip off from sheet then wrap my hand back up. 

My echo goes off in the bedroom notifying me of yet another message. With a huge ~sigh~ I grab my echo to see a message from Mr.Tassiter. This is definitely one I can not ignore. I hesitantly press the play button fearing the worst.

~"Child come to my office. I'll be expecting you soon."~ His voice is stern but at least he isn't yelling.

I still couldn't bring myself to play Jack's messages yet. The thought of hearing his voice brought a pain to my chest and I am not sure why but I am nervous about what he might have to say. I slipped on a more appropriate outfit hoping my bandage on my hand holds until my meeting with Mr. Tassiter is over. According to my echo's time everyone should be out of the office areas so no one should see me going to the boss's office. 

The thought of running into Jack made me very anxious but I have no choice but to go. Every corner I turn I couldn't help but look around to make sure that he wasn't there. It doesn't take long to get to Mr.Tassiter's office. The hallways are empty and the lights have been dimmed in this area. The closer I get to his reception area the more nervous I become. I open the glass doors then make my over to the lady sitting at the desk. 

"Hello miss you must be Sofia." The receptionist seems to be friendly enough. I nod confirming who I am. "Just go through the doors Mr.Tassiter is expecting you."

The doors open automatically as I make my way through a short hallway. I knock softly on his office door then wait a few seconds before he tells me to come in. Mr.Tassiter is busy typing away on his computer and there's a tall slender man standing behind him. 

I sit quietly in the chair in front of his desk with my hands on my lap. I cover my bandaged hand with my other hand hoping he doesn't notice it. 

"Child tell me why you thought it was ok to skip work today." His voice has a slight chill to it.

"Mr.Tassiter, I ummm..." I don't know what I should even tell him and he makes me so nervous. The look on his face not amused by my babbling at all. I take a deep breath in then try to tell him some version of the truth. "Sir, I had a disagreement with a coworker earlier and at the time I thought it best to walk away from the situation before it escalated."

"Would this coworker you had this altercation with be John." His eyes seem to stare straight through me. The man behind him also glaring down at me.

"Yes..." I have a feeling that he already knows more about what happened and if I lied to him it certainly would mean my death.

"The injuries on your hand did he attack you?" Mr. Tassiter sits back into his chair.

"Oh no sir we just had a shouting match. My hand was a accident that happened after I got back to my living quarters." I really didn't want to go into details about happened between me and Jack. I wasn't even sure why he was so angry with me in the first place.

"I see." Mr.Tassiter rubs his chin then leans forward towards his desk. "Go pack your things." 

My hearts stops for a second and I am sure the look on my face showed how shocked I am. Did I really just lose my job over something I didn't even understand.

"Don't look so stupid or I am going to regret my decision. I am transferring you to a different department. Our discussion earlier has peaked my interest and I am giving you a chance. Don't disappoint me. I'll send the details to your echo. You'll also be moving to a different living sector." 

"Yes sir." I stand up quickly from my seat then turning towards the door. My feet couldn't get me out of there fast enough. 

Once out of his office I had to find medical to get my hand taken care of. The dimly lit hallways didn't make it any easier and definitely left me feeling a little creeped out. I keep expecting someone to jump out or sneak up behind me. 

I finally find it after about 20 minutes of wondering around. The doors open automatically but the room is as dim as the hallways. Guess they don't have after hours care. 

"Hellooo!" I yell out hoping that maybe someone will still be around. 

A lady opens a door behind the receptionist desk and doesn't look too happy about me being there. 

"What are you doing here so late?" Her voice sounds tired and she definitely look it to.

"I need my hand looked at. I tried to bandage it myself but it keeps bleeding. I am really sorry but I was in meeting with Mr. Tassiter." I hope that adding the boss's name that she'll be little forgiving about my intrusion.

"Come with me." She motions me to follow her to back. 

The hallway is long with several doors all are closed except hers that still has the light on. The inside almost looks more like lab. She has me sit in chair next to desk. She puts on a pair of gloves then unwraps my hand. 

"I don't usually do this around here but it's basic wound care. I'll disinfect and stitch it up for you." She grabs my hand quickly getting to work on it. The worst part is watching the thin needle going in and out of my skin. It's mostly stinging from the disinfectant.

Her name tag reads Dr. Samuels but I don't think she was the kind of doctor I was looking for. At least she remembers some of the basics even if it's just first aide. She's doing a better job in my hand then I did and the bleeding stopped.

"The stitches will dissolve on their own. Just keep the area clean. It may leave a light scarring." She puts a light bandage around my hand with instructions to take it off in the next day or two. 

I thank her but she's already back to doing whatever it was she was doing before I got there. I show myself out making my way back to my living quarters. It's already very late but I still have to get my things packed and be ready to go once Tassiter texts me.

The apartment is quite. I have little to pack not really much at all. I get my bag that I came with stuffing my clothes in it with few other items. I pick up the laptop resetting it back to factory. All the information I need for my project is on the usb I've been carrying around. Maybe I should find a better way to keep from losing it. 

* * *

Jack stares at his computer screen watching her as she packs her things. All day he's been waiting to hear from her. She hasn't answered any of his calls or messages and now she's packing her things. 

"Claptrap go to Sofia's. I want you to keep her busy till I get there. Don't tell her I sent you." He slams his echo on his desk as he stands up. He grabs his jacket from the back of his chair putting it on as he walks down the hallway towards the teleporter. 

As Jack gets closer to it he notices a tall slender man getting off of the elevator.

"Jimmy what are you doing here?" His voice teasing the man.

"It's Jeffrey sir. I thought you would want to know Mr. Tassiter has taken a intrest in one of your employees." He stands near the elevator with his hands held behind his back and his eyes looking off to the side. 

"Let me guess it's my new hire Sofia. Why the intrest in her?" Jack pauses by the teleporter waiting for an explanation.

"I don't know all of the specifics however after her meeting with him earlier he put a rush on her transfer and even got her new living quarters also he seem to be adamant that she stay away from you." Jeffrey stands straight at attention as he explains what happened at the meeting earlier. 

Jack clenches his fist as he turns around back to the teleporter. Irritated with being ignored and in his thoughts she betraying him. 

* * *

I gathered most of the things Jack gave me putting them into a box. The thought of dropping it off at his office made me very nervous. I can't even imagine how upset he must be with me. I still haven't listened to the messages yet. It's probably best that I didn't anyways.

~knock ~knock

The knocking on my door this late made me bit anxious but it could be something from Mr. Tassiter to. I hesitantly open the door to my surprise to see Claptrap. 

"What are you doing here?" I open the door to look around making sure Jack wasn't creeping around.

"I can't tell you." Claptrap answer didn't surprise me.

I leave the door open for him to come in. I guess since he is already here then he can take that box back to Jack. 

"Claptrap come pick up this box. I want you to return it to Jack for me." I point him to the box I have sitting on the floor. 

I turn my attention away from the door making sure he picks up the right box. The claptrap does a little spin before it suddenly goes still. 

I turn around to see why he went he so still. Jack is leaning against the doorframe. His arms crossed across his chest with a surly expression on his face. My heart almost jumps from my chest. The one person I was trying to avoid basically has me cornered. 


End file.
